John Lee Hooker
Clarksdale, Mississippi | vdekja = 2 qershor 2001 Los Altos, Kaliforni | vite aktiv = — | prejardhja = | instrument = Kitare | zhanri = Blues, Electric Blues, Delta Blues, Country Blues, Detroit Blues | profesioni = Kitarist Këngëtar Autor | label = Chess Records | bashkëpunim = Canned Heat | webfaqja = www.johnleehooker.com }} John Lee Hooker lindi më 22 gusht 1917 në Clarksdale, Mississippi; vdiq në 2 qershor 2001 në Los Altos, Kaliforni. Ishte një këngëtar, kitarist dhe autor i madh i muzikës blues (lexo Bluz) dhe një nga exponentët më të mëdhenjë të saj. Karakteristikat e muzikës së tij ishin Blues i folur (ang. Talking blues), Delta blues, boogie. Këngët e tij më të njohura janë "Boogie Chillen" dhe "Boom Boom". Biografia John Lee Hooker lindi më 22 gusht 1917 në Coahoma County, afër Clarksdale, në Mississippi. Ishte djali i njëmbëdhjetë i William Hooker dhe Minnie Ramsey. Diskografia Albume *1948-1954 - Original Folk Blues (released on United) *1959 - How Long Blues (released on United) *1959 - I'm John Lee Hooker (Vee Jay Records) *1959 - The Folk Blues of John Lee Hooker (Riverside) *1959 - Burning Hell (Riverside) *1960 - Travelin' (Vee Jay Records) *1960 - That's My Story (Riverside) *1960 - House Of The Blues *1960 - Blues Man *1960 - I'm John Lee Hooker *1961 - John Lee Hooker Sings The Blues *1961 - Plays And Sings The Blues '' *1961 - ''The Folk Lore of John Lee Hooker *1962 - Burnin' '' *1962 - ''Drifting the Blues *1962 - The Blues '' *1962 - ''Tupelo Blues '' *1963 - ''Don't Turn Me from Your Door: John Lee Hooker Sings His Blues *1964 - Burning Hell *1964 - Great Blues Sounds *1964 - I Want to Shout the Blues '' *1964 - ''The Big Soul of John Lee Hooker '' *1964 - ''The Great John Lee Hooker (Japan only) *1965 - Hooker & The Hogs *1966 - It Serves You Right to Suffer *1966 - The Real Folk Blues *1967 - Live at Cafè Au Go-Go *1968 - Hooked on Blues *1969 - Get Back Home *1969 - If You Miss'Im I Got'Im *1969 - Simply The Truth *1969 - That's Where It's At! *1969 - Get Back Home (First Issue) *1970 - If You Miss 'Im...I Got 'Im *1970 - John Lee Hooker on the Waterfront *1970 - Moanin' and Stompin' Blues *1971 - Endless Boogie *1971 - Goin' Down Highway 51 *1971 - Half A Stranger *1971 - Hooker 'N' Heat/Infinite boogie *1971 - I Feel Good *1971 - Never Get Out Of These Blues Alive *1972 - Detroit Special *1972 - Live At Soledad Prison *1973 - Born In Mississippi, Raised Up In Tennessee *1974 - Free Beer And Chicken *1974 - Mad Man Blues *1976 - Alone *1976 - In Person *1977 - Black Snake *1977 - Dusty Road *1978 - The Cream *1979 - Sad And Lonesome *1980 - Everybody Rockin' '' *1980 - ''Sittin' Here Thinkin' '' *1981 - ''Hooker 'n' Heat (Recorded Live at the Fox Venice Theatre) *1986 - Jealous *1988 - Trouble Blues *1989 - Highway Of Blues *1989 - John Lee Hooker's 40th Anniversary Album *1989 - The Detroit Lion *1989 - The Healer *1990 - The Hot Spot (Featuring Miles Davis) *1990 - Don't You Remember Me *1991 - More Real Folk Blues: The Missing Album *1991 - Mr. Lucky *1992 - Boom Boom *1992 - This Is Hip *1992 - Urban Blues *1993 - Nothing But The Blues *1994 - King of the Boogie *1994 - Original Folk Blues...Plus *1994 - Dimples (Classic Blues) *1995 - Alternative Boogie: Early Studio Recordings, 1948-1952 *1995 - Chill Out *1995 - Whiskey & Wimmen *1995 - Blues for Big Town *1996 - Moanin' the Blues (Eclipse) *1996 - Alone: The First Concert *1997 - Don't Look Back *1997 - Alone: The Second Concert *1998 - Black Man Blues *2000 - On Campus *2001 - Concert at Newport *2001 - The Cream (Re-issue) *2001 - The Real Blues: Live in Houston 1979 *2002 - Live at Newport *2003 - Face to Face *2003 - Burning Hell (Our World) *2003 - Rock With Me *2004 - Jack O' Diamonds: The 1949 Recordings Category:Artistë amerikanë Category:Këngëtarë amerikanë Category:Lindje 1917 Category:Vdekje 2001 ca:John Lee Hooker cs:John Lee Hooker cy:John Lee Hooker da:John Lee Hooker de:John Lee Hooker en:John Lee Hooker es:John Lee Hooker fi:John Lee Hooker fr:John Lee Hooker fy:John Lee Hooker hr:John Lee Hooker hu:John Lee Hooker io:John Lee Hooker it:John Lee Hooker ja:ジョン・リー・フッカー la:Ioannes Lee Hooker nl:John Lee Hooker no:John Lee Hooker oc:John Lee Hooker pl:John Lee Hooker pt:John Lee Hooker ru:Хукер, Джон Ли simple:John Lee Hooker sv:John Lee Hooker